Marshall
Conrad Bonaparte, Black Claw superior Conlin, colleague Vick, colleague Johnson, colleague |job = Police Lieutenant |status = Deceased |cod = Killed by Nick with a Labrys |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Lieutenant Marshall was a Schakal police lieutenant at the North Precinct and a member of Black Claw who first appeared in . Appearances Nick entered the North Precinct looking for answers regarding Hank's whereabouts after two detectives had taken him into custody, and Officer Conlin told Marshall that there was a Detective Burkhardt at the front desk who had a problem. Marshall asked Nick what the problem was in a bit of a condescending tone, and Nick told him how Hank had been brought in by two North Precinct detectives, but Marshall told him that Hank wasn't there. Conlin patronizingly told Nick that he felt sorry for him and that he must be frustrated, prompting Nick to ask, "What the hell's going on here?" Conlin woged into a Siegbarste and told Nick that he was in the wrong place, addressing him as "Grimm," and that no one in the North Precinct would help him. With it quickly dawning on Nick that the North Precinct cops were Black Claw members, Nick demanded to know where Hank was, and Officer Johnson asked Marshall if he had a problem, but Marshall said he had a Grimm asking for help, prompting Johnson to woge into a Hundjäger and tell Nick that they had a new mayor now. Marshall told Nick that things were changing, and Conlin added that things already had. Nick's anger and frustration was visible, and Conlin challenged Nick, tell him, "Go ahead. Let's see what you got," but Nick restrained himself and said, "Maybe next time," before leaving. Standing next to Officer Conlin back at the Black Claw mansion, Conrad Bonaparte hung up after speaking to Renard, who had informed him that he had just had Nick arrested. Renard informed Marshall and Conlin about this and asked them how long it would take to get Nick out of the precinct. Marshall told him they'd need some paperwork but that it would just take a few hours and they'd have Nick, and Bonaparte instructed them to go get it done. The proper paperwork having been acquired, Marshall, Conlin, and a few other North Precinct cops arrived at the South Precinct to get Nick. With many of the officers at that precinct having left to respond to an outbreak of crime in Portland that had been presumably been started by Black Claw agents, there were very few officers left to resist them. They handcuffed Nick in his holding cell and headed for the exit, as Marshall called Bonaparte to tell him they had Nick and that he had been smarter than to offer and resistance. After he hung up, Wu, one of the few officers still at the precinct, approached and tried to stop them from taking Nick, telling them that Renard had told him to place Nick in an interrogation room, but Marshall dismissed him and told him to back off. They continued to leave as two other cops momentarily restrained Wu. Nick was taken to the North Precinct, where Marshall told Nick, "We do things a little differently around here." He walked Nick through several officers, all of whom were Wesen, as they heckled and angrily yelled at Nick. Nick, still handcuffed, was sat down in a chair, and Marshall stood by with the other officers as Bonaparte approached him. Bonaparte told Nick that they wanted their freedom to truly be who they are and then said to him that he believed he had the Grimm Ancestry Book and that Nick was going to give him that book. Nick refused to help, and Bonaparte used his powers to telekinetically choke Nick and make him have various hallucinations, including seeing his son, Kelly. As Bonaparte and Nick started talking about working out some kind of exchange involving Kelly for the book, Wu, Eve, Trubel, and Hank entered the room where Nick was being held and launched a surprise attack, killing several of the Black Claw officers. Bonaparte, Marshall, and a few other officers were able to escape, however, though Nick was successfully rescued. Later, Marshall was one of several Black Claw members who infiltrated Nick and Adalind's loft. Using some of the weapons that Monroe and Rosalee had brought over, Nick was able to put up quite a fight and kill many of the agents who invaded the loft. When Marshall entered, he unloaded his entire clip, shooting at Nick several times, but he was unable to strike Nick with any of them. He threw away his gun in frustration and grabbed a nearby sword and woged into his Schakal form. Nick, armed with a labrys, engaged in close combat with Marshall, and the two both dodged and exchanged several blows, but, in the end, it appeared that Marshall was the victor when Nick threw him to the ground and Marshall was quickly able to stop rolling, locate and grab a gun in the deceased Officer Conlin's hand, and shoot Nick three times in the chest just as Nick was raising his labrys above his head. Nick collapsed to the ground and clutched his chest, taking a few short breaths. Marshall slowly got back to his feet, his gun still pointed at Nick, and he watched Nick's head go limp as Nick appeared to have taken his last breath. Marshall then retracted and made a phone call, informing whoever was on the other end that it was "over." Unaware that Nick had actually stood back up behind him, he was shocked when he turned around and saw him still standing. He could barely say anything before Nick swung and struck him flush in the lower chest with the labrys, killing him. Images 522-promo9.jpg 522-Schakal woge.gif Quotes *(To Nick): "Welcome to the North Precinct, Detective. We do things a little differently around here." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Claw Category:Law Enforcement Personnel